blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cake-tastrophe!/Gallery/2
The messy garage S1E10 Blaze turning the corner.png S1E10 Blaze "We've gotta stop those baker bots".png S1E10 How many baker bots do we need to find.png S1E10 AJ activating the control panel.png S1E10 Baker bots on control panel.png S1E10 There are seven.png S1E10 Blaze "That's a lot of baker bots!".png|"Whoa! That’s a lot of baker bots!" S1E10 Blaze "I wonder where they could be".png|"I wonder where they could be!" S1E10 Blaze sees the Axle City Garage.png|Answer: Axle City Garage. S1E10 Gabby yelling for Blaze and AJ.png|"BLAZE! AJ!" S1E10 Blaze "It's our friend, Gabby".png S1E10 Blaze driving to the garage.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ greet Gabby.png S1E10 Gabby "Something really strange is happening in the garage".png|I need your help. Something really strange is happening in the garage. S1E10 Blaze taken by Gabby's request.png|Huh. S1E10 Blaze "We'd better go check it out".png|We'd better go check it out. S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby enter the messy Axle City Garage.png|Whoa, the garage is a mess! S1E10 Blaze "I bet we know".png|I bet we know who’s making this mess, it’s... S1E10 Baker bots in garage.png|...the baker bots! S1E10 Gabby sees desserts flying their way.png|Look Out! S1E10 Baker bot launching desserts.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby dodge the flying desserts.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hide behind a box.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the baker bots.png S1E10 Baker bot close-up.png S1E10 Gabby has an idea.png S1E10 Gabby making a slingshot.png S1E10 Gabby made a slingshot.png S1E10 Gabby pushes the slingshot into position.png S1E10 Blaze gets the slingshot ready.png S1E10 AJ activates Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E10 Trajectory interface.png|Visor, show us the trajectory! S1E10 Blaze describing trajectory.png|Check it out. This line is the ball's trajectory. When we launch the ball, it's going to follow this path and land here. S1E10 The trajectory is too low.png|Uh-oh, but the trajectory is too low! If we launch the ball now, it won't hit the off button! S1E10 First baker bot launches more desserts.png S1E10 Blaze dodges a pie.png|Ack! S1E10 Blaze changes the trajectory.png|Change the trajectory, Blaze! S1E10 Proper trajectory.png S1E10 Blaze launches the ball.png S1E10 Ball hits baker bot's off button.png S1E10 First baker bot deactivated.png S1E10 We did it.png S1E10 AJ to Blaze "Way to go".png S1E10 More desserts fly by Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the second baker bot.png S1E10 Second baker bot launching desserts.png S1E10 AJ reloading the slingshot.png S1E10 Wrong trajectory.png S1E10 Second baker bot launches more desserts.png S1E10 Blaze dodges another pie.png S1E10 Correct trajectory.png S1E10 Second ball launched.png S1E10 Ball hits second baker bot's off button.png S1E10 Second baker bot deactivated.png S1E10 Blaze and crew prevail again.png S1E10 Third baker bot launching desserts.png S1E10 AJ "Look out!".png S1E10 One baker bot left.png S1E10 AJ reloads the slingshot a third time.png S1E10 Too high.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ dodge the desserts.png S1E10 Too low.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ dodge desserts.png S1E10 Just right.png S1E10 Final launching.png S1E10 Ball hits third baker bot's off button.png S1E10 Third baker bot deactivated.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby's three-way high tire.png S1E10 We turned off all three baker bots.png S1E10 Garage in a mess.png S1E10 Blaze will mop up super fast.png S1E10 Blazing Speed ready.png S1E10 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png S1E10 Blazing Speed activated.png|Let's Blaze! S1E10 Mess on the floor cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the garage door cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the back wall cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the inner floor cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the outer floor cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the hydraulic lifts cleaned up.png S1E10 Mess on the upper wall cleaned up.png S1E10 Blaze almost done with mopping.png S1E10 Garage clean again.png S1E10 Gabby impressed by Blaze's cleaning skills.png S1E10 Gabby gives Blaze a hug.png S1E10 Blaze says you're welcome.png S1E10 AJ "Check it out".png S1E10 Three baker bots were turned off.png S1E10 Four baker bots remain.png S1E10 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed" 2.png S1E10 Blaze looking adorably determined.png S1E10 AJ "You got it, Blaze!".png|You got it, Blaze! S1E10 AJ hitting the gas hard.png S1E10 Blaze says goodbye to Gabby.png S1E10 Blaze leaving the garage.png S1E10 Gabby seeing Blaze off.png Trajectory song S1E10 Blaze races through town.png S1E10 Blaze entering the park.png S1E10 Zeg with a bat and ball.png S1E10 Zeg tosses ball upward.png S1E10 Zeg hits the ball, Starla catches it.png S1E10 Rocket ship launches.png S1E10 Rocket flies around.png S1E10 Rocket high in the sky.png S1E10 Rocket lands and Blaze jumps over.png S1E10 Cans falling off a plank.png S1E10 Cans bounce everywhere.png S1E10 Blaze dodging the barrel trajectories.png S1E10 Blaze hops and produces a trajectory line.png S1E10 Blaze hops with another trajectory.png S1E10 Blaze hops with yet another trajectory.png S1E10 Blaze jumping with a trajectory line behind him.png S1E10 Blaze returning to town.png Crusher and Pickle clean up, part 1 S1E10 Back at the bakery.png S1E10 Crusher afraid to touch the mess.png S1E10 Pickle "I'm gonna help you".png S1E10 Pickle about to collect the desserts.png S1E10 Pickle picks up a pie.png S1E10 Pickle collecting a cake slice.png S1E10 Pickle with two desserts.png S1E10 Pickle collecting a donut.png S1E10 Pickle holds three desserts.png S1E10 Pickle stacking a tower of desserts.png S1E10 Dessert tower starts to topple.png S1E10 Crusher gets covered in desserts.png S1E10 Pickle tastes one of the desserts.png Help from Darington S1E10 Blaze looking around.png|Where are the baker bots?!? S1E10 Ramp before Blaze.png S1E10 Blaze flips past a crane.png S1E10 Blaze calling for the baker bots.png|"Baker bots!" S1E10 Where are you baker bots.png|"Oh, baker bots!" S1E10 Blaze searching.png|"Baker bots? They've gotta be around here somewhere." S1E10 Blaze hears screaming.png|"WHOA!!" "Wait, I hear something. It sounds like..." S1E10 Darington with pie in his face.png S1E10 Darington jumps into the air.png|"DARINGTOOOOOON!!!" S1E10 Darington bumps into some cones.png S1E10 Darington knocks over some boxes.png S1E10 Darington slips in a puddle.png S1E10 Darington crashes into some garbage dumps.png S1E10 Darington hits some barrels, flips into the air.png S1E10 Darington tumbles out of control.png S1E10 Darington comes to a stop.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ find Darington.png|"Darington! You have pie covering your eyes." S1E10 Darington shakes the pie out of his eyes.png S1E10 That's better.png|That's better. S1E10 Blaze questions Darington.png|"Wait a second, Darington. How did you get pie on your face?" S1E10 Darington "It was the weirdest thing".png|"It was the weirdest thing." S1E10 Darington explaining.png|"I was driving, when all of a sudden I see these strange machines." S1E10 Darington "And the next thing I know".png|"And the next thing I know..." S1E10 Darington pretends to splat himself.png|"Splat! They toss a pie right in my face!" S1E10 AJ "It had to be the baker bots!".png|"It had to be the baker bots!" S1E10 Where did they go.png|"Which way were they going, Darington?" S1E10 Darington thinks.png|"Hmm...they were heading..." S1E10 Baker bots head into the construction site.png|"That-a-way!" S1E10 They're getting away.png|There they go! S1E10 We have to stop them.png|"Come on, AJ! Let's catch 'em!" S1E10 Blaze and AJ thank Darington; they follow the baker bots.png|"Thanks, Darington!" S1E10 Darington waves goodbye.png|"See ya round!" Dessert walls S1E10 Blaze driving through a gate.png S1E10 Dessert lands near Blaze.png S1E10 More desserts launched at Blaze.png S1E10 Yet more desserts launched at Blaze.png S1E10 Baker bots launching desserts in the construction site.png S1E10 Giant walls of food.png S1E10 Blaze approaches the wall of donuts.png S1E10 Blaze trying to push the donuts.png S1E10 Blaze "There's too many donuts".png S1E10 Blaze "some way to scoop all this food up".png S1E10 AJ knows what to use.png S1E10 We'll need a frontloader.png S1E10 How frontloaders work.png S1E10 Turn me into a frontloader.png S1E10 Transformation interface.png S1E10 First part needed.png S1E10 Bucket materializes.png S1E10 Second part needed.png S1E10 Lifting arms materialize.png S1E10 Last part needed.png S1E10 Hydraulic cylinder materializes.png S1E10 Frontloader transformation complete.png S1E10 Blaze transforms.png S1E10 Frontloader Blaze.png S1E10 Blaze "Hop in, AJ".png S1E10 Blaze "I'm ready to scoop up some snacks".png S1E10 Blaze starting to scoop the donuts.png S1E10 Blaze flipping the donuts away.png S1E10 Blaze passed the donut wall.png S1E10 Joe and Gus watch from behind.png S1E10 Joe "Totally!".png S1E10 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E10 Wall of cupcakes.png S1E10 Blaze scooping the cupcakes away.png|Outta my way, cupcakes! S1E10 Blaze taking a breath.png S1E10 Blaze "Almost there".png S1E10 Wall of pies.png S1E10 Blaze struggling to lift the pies.png S1E10 The frontloader needs more force.png S1E10 Blaze tired.png S1E10 Hydraulic cylinder gauge.png S1E10 Force is at 1.png S1E10 Force increases to 10.png S1E10 Blaze successfully lifts the pies.png S1E10 Blaze "I did it!".png S1E10 Blaze "It's a good thing I got all that extra force".png|"It's a good thing I got all that extra force." S1E10 Pie tossed at Blaze.png S1E10 Baker bots up ahead.png S1E10 Let's turn them off.png S1E10 Blaze driving toward the first baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze turns off the first baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze jumping to the second baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze turns off the second baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze faces the third baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze jumping to the third baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze turns off the third baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze "No more crazy cooking for you!".png|"No more crazy cooking for you!" To return to the Cake-tastrophe! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries